Aventuras en Freddy fazbear's pizza
by DarkBelles
Summary: Un grupo de amigas creyeron que la pizzeria no era real pero al llegar al lugar se llevaron una sorpresa, que pasara con ellas? acaso un suceso inesperado ocurrirá a menudo que las noches avanzan?
1. Capitulo1: El comienzo

Bien hola a todos este es mi primer fic es obvio que trata de F.N.A.F y quiero aclarar

algo y es que en este fic apareceran muchos oc oh mejor dicho muchos de mis

amigos y todo eso bueno espero que disfruten el fic!

-Fnaf le pertenece a Scott.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 1: El comienzo.

Kasumi: al llegar la noche vagamos para invitar nueva gente a jugar.

Haruko: grr –Gruño.- si ella canta yo también cantare!

Liz: pero que...

Haruko: el cielo resplandece a mi alrededor alrededor.

Kasumi: pégale por favor.

Liz: con gusto.

Haruko: volar destello brillan en las nub... auh!

Liz: listo.

Kasumi: hehe.

Liz: (suspiro) es bueno estar acá todas juntas. -dijo con un tono de relajación cambiando por completo el tema.-

Haruko: sep, nosotras nos vemos siempre en el cole pero Kasumi no vive acá.

Kasumi: hehehehe.

Liz: ahora que le pasa.

Haruko: seguro que está leyendo un fanfic yaoi.

-las tres amigas se encontraban en la habitación de Haruko, Liz y Haruko estaban  
sentadas en unas almohadas y Kasumi estaba con su tablet recostada en la cama, era  
obvio que era una pijamada.-

Liz: pero qué demonios! -dijo Liz exaltada viendo su celular.-

Haruko: ahora que? se te volvieron a confesar?

Liz: c-cállate! -se sonrojo un poco.-

Haruko: ya di que paso.

Liz: hay un 60% de descuento en vuelos para u.s.a!

Haruko: y eso que?

Liz: en hurricane está la pizzería!

Haruko: la de Five nights at Freddy's?

Liz: si!

Haruko: y que quieres que haga?

Liz: vayamos a ver la pizzería!

Haruko: hahaha que graciosa, la pizzería no existe son solo mentiras.

Liz: te apuesto a que no!

Haruko: bien bien mira iremos a u.s.a a ver si la pizzería existe pero si no  
existe deberás ser mi maid por un mes.

Liz: grr... bien bien... pero si yo gano deberás... umh... Kasumi ayúdame.

Kasumi: ah? ... hmm deberás besar un animatronic.

Liz: si eso! ... pero a cuál?

Kasumi: ahí veremos.

Haruko: b-bien prepárate para perder!

Kasumi: hey saluden. -Kasumi les mostro la pantalla de su tablet y ahí estaba  
Harumi una chica bajita con pelo largo color dorado, ojos color rosados  
y piel pálida, ella es muy amiga de kasumi, tiene 14.-

Haruko: Harumi! -Dijo Haruko alguien alta y con piel pálida, su pelo  
le llegaba hasta los hombros y era de color castaño con puntas violetas,  
sus ojos eran de color morado, tiene 14.-

Kasumi: he he he. -rio Kasumi la más grande de todas de edad pero aunque sea  
la más grande de edad no es la más grande de estatura ya que Haruko y Liz  
le ganan por mucho, ella era medio bajita con pelo largo color café ojos color  
celeste y con piel un poco morena, tiene 15.-

Liz: quien? -Dijo Liz ella es alta pero Haruko le gana por 3 centímetros es  
pálida y tiene el pelo hasta los hombros, su color de pelo es verde  
al igual que sus ojos, tiene 13.-

Kasumi: oh perdón se me olvido que no conocías a Harumi... pues bueno ella es  
Harumi una amiga de mi cole.

Liz: uh... hola soy Liz un gusto. -decía mientras sonreía.-

Harumi: woooooolas soy Harumi igualmente un gusto.

-De arrepente se escuchó una voz.-

Madre de Harumi: Harumi baja! Ya nos vamos!

Harumi: oh.. bueno lo lamento tengo que salir nos vemos!

Kasumi: oye nosotras iremos a u.s.a aun así nos mantenemos en contacto verdad?

Harumi: obvioo! Bueno bay!

-Al día siguiente compraron los boletos y comenzaron a empacar... continuara.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien ese fue el cap muchas gracias por leer!


	2. Capitulo2: Encerio?

Bien segundo capitulo espero que les guste.

-Fnaf le pertenece a Scott.

-Los animatronic's están humanizados.

-La pizzeria es como la de Fnaf 2 a excepcion de que esta añadido el backstage del primer

juego y unos backstages detrás de el escenario que eso se vera mas adelante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 2 : encerio!?

-En el avión.-

Kasumi: k-kyaaa confesión! Confesión.

Haruko: cállate loca y deja de leer esos fanfics yaoi.

Kasumi: hmp. -Kasumi volteo y empezó a mirar por la ventana, dio una leve sonrisa y dijo.- es muy linda la vista eh?

Haruko: hehe este es uno de los pocos momentos que estas así. -rio haruko.-

Kasumi: a veces me dan ganas de matarte ... pero tranquila con amor.

Haruko: he he .. y .. cuánto falta?

Kasumi: hmm no sé.

Haruko: oyee! Liz despierta!

Liz: ah que?

Haruko: cuánto falta?

Liz: como dos horas.

Haruko: buah quiero llegar!

-Después de aterrizar.-

Haruko: aah~ al fin -se estiro.- -Haruko llevaba una polera gris un chaleco negro, unos  
pantalones mezclilla y unas zapatillas negras.-

Liz: está todo listo vallamos al hotel. -Liz llevaba una polera musculosa roja  
como una especie de chaleco sin mangas gris unos shorts grises unas calcetas negras  
y zapatillas rojas.-

Haruko: siii!

Kasumi: hey que les parece si después vamos a comer? -Mostro una gran cantidad de dinero.-

-Kasumi llevaba un poleron con gorro de color verde unos shorts mezclilla unas pantis  
negras y unas zapatillas verdes.-

Liz: de donde sacaste eso!

Kasumi: de mi bolsillo mágico.

Liz: grr.

Kasumi: bueno bueno había una billetera en el aeropuerto y la abrí y saque el carnet y no había nadie con esa cara así que saque la mitad del dinero y con una bufanda y unos lentes la fui a dejar a objetos perdidos.

Liz: robaste!

Kasumi: todo tiene una razón y talvez el hiso algo malo y la mala suerte lo invadió y dejo su billetera y agradece que solo saque la mitad.

Liz: b-bueno como sea!

-Al día siguiente.-

Kasumi: ah~ las mañanas son tan acogedoras.

Haruko: aja.

Liz: (vamos no quiero perder!)

Haruko: bien casi llegamos pero ahora no sé que camino es.

Kasumi: por allá -señalo al azar kasumi.-

Haruko: bueh.

-Todas fueron por el camino que dijo kasumi.-

Liz: p-p-pero que!?

Haruko: hm? -Haruko miro al frente y quedo asombrada y le pego una codazo en el brazo a kasumi para que viera.-

Kasumi: eh? P-pero what!

-Kasumi corrió de inmediato dentro de la pizzería.-

Haruko: he he casi la atropellan.

Kasumi: wow. -es todo como en fnaf 2 y los animatronicos están humanizados.- -kasumi volteo para ver a un chico joven alto con piel pálida pelinegro.- uh? Quien eres tú?

Dueño: uh? Oh bueno yo soy el dueño

Kasumi: pero no eres demasiado joven?

Dueño: si, pero mi padre era el antiguo dueño y murió hace poco así que yo soy el dueño ahora.

Kasumi: wow ... lo lamento, pero en otro tema este lugar es magnífico.

Haruko: wuuuolaas, ehy quien es ese?

Kasumi: el dueño.

Haruko: ooh.

Dueño: bueno las dejo debo arreglar unas cosas.

-El dueño se fue y en ese momento entra Liz.-

Liz: donde está el dueño!?

Kasumi: por allá.

-Liz fue corriendo.-

Kasumi: no es genial este lugar?

Haruko: seeh.

Kasumi: bueno... que hacemos ahora?

Haruko: ni maldita idea.

Liz: bueno nos vamos en la tarde regresamos~

Haruko: emh... okey...

-a la tarde oh mejor dicho noche.-

Kasumi: cuando dijiste tarde pensé que era como a las seis.

Haruko: que hacemos aquí a las 12 de la noche!

-Liz saco unas llaves y abrió las puertas de la pizzería y todas entraron y de ahí la cerro de nuevo.-

Haruko: que acaso nos vas a violar? -Dijo de broma.-

Liz: bienvenidas a su nuevo trabajo!

Haruko y kasumi: pero que!

Kasumi: esto es una broma no?

Liz: no que es tu videojuego favorito y una de las cosas que más te gusta?

Kasumi: si pero esto sería un suicidio!

Haruko: aja.

Liz: pff, tranquilas es la noche 1 es fácil.

Kasumi: pero cuando vas avanzando las noches no es tan fácil eh?

Haruko: aja!

Liz: bueh .. pero vamos, te pasaste el juego como 2 veces y el primero como 3.

Kasumi: esto es la vida real! no es un maldito juego! además te apuesto a que  
tenemos solo una maldita cabeza!

Liz: oh tranqui pensé en eso antes y traje chan chan chan. -Liz saco de su mochila  
2 cabezas mas.-

Haruko: emh .. bien pero solo por esta noche! si nos asustamos tu terminas este  
trabajo sola!

Kasumi: eso no sería abandono?

Haruko: no importa ella no nos preguntó si queríamos este trabajo!

Kasumi: bien bien tranquilízate horaku.

Haruko: es Haruko!

Kasumi: eso fue lo que dije hokaru.

Haruko: grrr.

Kasumi: hahahaha. -Kasumi se hecho a reír.-

Liz: bien bien falta poco para las 12 quédense acá yo iré a parts/service.

-Liz se dirigió a parts/service.-

Kasumi: menos mal que traje mi cel.

Haruko: no que no tenías?

Kasumi: me lo encontré.

Haruko: pero que...

Kasumi: hahaha es una broma tranqui. -le giño el ojo.-

Haruko: y entonces?

Kasumi: es de mi hermana ella se compró uno nuevo y me presto el suyo.

Haruko: y porque no te compras uno?

kasumi: es que era el cel oh el notebook y yo elegí el notebook ya que mi bebe  
-su notebook.- murió.

Haruko: oh .. el cielo resplandece a mi alrededor!

-kasumi le dio un golpe en el estómago a Haruko.-

Haruko: ahu.. -Haruko callo al suelo.-

-Con liz.-

Liz: hmm siempre me gustaron más los viejos ... uh? ehy! es Foxy!

-Liz se acercó a foxy.-

Liz: hehe y ahí esta chica, los dos siempre fueron mis favoritos -dijo con una sonrisa.-  
bueh debo regresar no me maten please. -Liz volvió con Haruko y Kasumi.-

Liz: listas!?

Kasumi: puedo salir a tomar aire?

Liz: te vas a escapar cierto?

Kasumi: pfff estoy nerviosa puedo morir necesito relajarme.

Liz: no te creo.

Kasumi: ojala te coman los animatronics.

Haruko: empezamos oh que pedo.

Liz: si vamos.

-todas fueron a la oficina, kasumi se puso audífonos y empezó a escuchar música.-

Liz: bien como organizamos esto?

Kasumi: dos se ocupan de las dos luces y una se ocupa de la cámara y de la caja  
de música.

Liz: pero son 3 luces.

Kasumi: la mas tonta se ocupa de una y esa es chan chan chan haruko.

Haruko: como que tonta!

Liz: bien yo me ocupo de dos y como tu diste la idea de las cámaras.

Kasumi: bien.

-pasaron dos horas.-

Liz: no se ha movido ninguno.

Haruko: mejor ... umh toy chica esta adelante.

Liz: porque no avisaste! kasumi!

Kasumi: uh? oh estaba viendo un video.

Liz: concéntrate!

Kasumi: okey okey, toy bonnie se movió.

Liz: bien.

Kasumi: toy freddy viene.

Haruko: fuck

-Kasumi le dio cuerda a la caja, la noche 1 fue aburrida porque fue bien fácil y lograron  
salir con vida así que pasamos a las 6 am.-

Liz: al fin.

Haruko: he he.

Kasumi: ya vamos.

-se fueron todas y regresaron al día siguiente-

Kasumi: Tousan kaasan ima made gomen hiza wo furuwase oyayubi shaburu niisan  
neesan sore jaa mata ne saenai kutsu no kakato tsubushita. -tokyo teddy bear.-

Haruko: Cállate oh empiezo a cantar!

Kasumi: bueh bueh tranqui karuho.

Haruko: Me dan ganas de golpearte.

Liz: venga entremos.

-todas entraron y se dirigieron a la oficina.-

Liz: bien night 2.

-Haruko y Liz escuchaban las llamadas mientras Kasumi estaba viendo las cámaras cuando termino  
la llamada salió toy Bonnie.-

Kasumi: toy bonnie viene y escucho a bb.

Liz: Foxy esta adelante!

-haruko empieza a flashear a Foxy.-

Liz: no espera! quiero abrazar a Foxy!

Haruko: te va a matar maldita estúpida!

foxy: agg maldita luz -Foxy se marcho.-

Liz: nooo foxy vuelve yo te amo!

Kasumi: nananana. -kasumi le dio cuerda a la caja mientras tarareaba una canción.- oigan! mangle se movió y toy Bonnie igual está en el conducto.

Liz: bien!

Kasumi: no no y no! maldito niño hijo de ... su madre!

Haruko: bb viene?

Kasumi: si!

Liz: demonios.

Haruko: toy chica esta adelante.

Liz: mascara!

-todas se pusieron las máscaras y la luz empezó a parpadear y cuando paro se quitaron  
la máscara.-

Haruko: foxy! -empieza a flashear a foxy y este se va.- he he.

Liz: mardita.

Kasumi: Toy bonnie se acerca.

Haruko: hmm toy chica volvió.

Liz: tan pronto! agh! vete maldito pato!

Toy chica: perdón? soy un pollo.

Liz: si si pero lo dije para molestarte.

Toy chica: oh.

-toy chica se fue.-

Kasumi: me encanta esta canción.

Haruko: Toy bonnie!

-Haruko y Liz se pusieron la máscara.-

Haruko: (mierd* Kasumi maldita!)

Kasumi: nana umh? que pasa? -las luces empezaron a parpadear.- maldita sea no encuentro la máscara  
-susurro.- (fack fack fack.) -kasumi retrocedió hasta que no pudo más porque algo se lo  
impedía.-

Kasumi: (chorlitos.) -rápidamente se volteo.- u-ugh.

Toy bonnie: hola -sonrió.-

Kasumi: h-h-hola he .. he .. he -Kasumi iba retrocediendo y toy bonnie se iba  
acercando a ella.- u-u-uh emh .. (piensa maldita piensa... uh no se me ocurre nada.)  
e-emh te daré lo que quieras! Menos mi vida claro.

Toy bonnie: uh.. hmm -toy bonnie lo pensó un poco.- quiero esas pulseras que llevas  
puestas. -dijo con una gran sonrisa.-

Kasumi: (debes estar bromeando.) u-uh c-claro! tómalas! (kasumi  
le dio las pulseras a toy Bonnie.) ehy y mira estas son para la otra mano!  
-kasumi saco las pulseras que llevaba haruko y se las dio a toy Bonnie.-

Toy Bonnie: oh! gracias (le giño el ojo) pero a la próxima no te salvaras  
despistada -se fue y le giño el ojo.-

Kasumi: u-uh.

-Haruko y Liz se quitaron las mascaras.-

Haruko: como demonios te salvaste de esa!

Liz: no era muy coqueto?

Kasumi: pero eso no le quita lo guapo -dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.-

Liz: maldita.

Kasumi: hahaha -rio.-

Haruko: bueno .. las 6! lo logramos! chocalas!

-kasumi las choco con haruko y dijo.- lalalalala.

Liz: ehy como la peli haha.

Kasumi: sep me encanto.

Haruko: que peli?

Kasumi: ...

Liz: ...

Haruko: u-ugh ya vamosnos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien ese fue el cap muchas gracias por leer!


	3. Capitulo3: Algunos problemas

Bien capitulo 3 espero que les guste y muchas gracias por leer! =3

-Fnaf le pertenece a Scott.

-Los animatronic's están humanizados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 3: Todo se vuelve un poco problemático.

Kasumi: night 3.

Liz: si nos faltan 3 más.

Haruko: creo que nos van a matar.

Kasumi: no están lindas las pulseras que les compre?

Liz: uh ... sep. -sonrió Liz.-

Haruko: menos mal que me las compraste de nuevo ya que las otras  
se las diste a toy Bonnie.

Kasumi: era eso oh me moría.

Liz: sep.

Kasumi: p-pero que! –Kasumi se quedó sorprendida al ver una chica bajita.-

Haruko: uh? Harumi!

Harumi: holaa. -Harumi llevaba un lindo vestido rosa y unos lindos zapatos rosa pastel  
y llevaba el pelo amarrado.-

Liz: uh que hace acá!? -Liz llevaba un poleron anaranjado un pantalón y zapatillas  
color naranjas.-

Kasumi: no deberías estar acá! -kasumi llevaba una polera con gorro gris, un chaleco  
negro unos shorts y zapatillas negras con medias que le llegaban hasta el short color  
negras.-

Haruko: sí que haces tú aquí!? -Haruko llevaba unos shorts con tiritas y una polera  
corta sin mangas color gris y unas zapatillas grises.-

Harumi: uh .. Kasumi me dijo que estaban aquí y yo quise venir a visitarlas.

Haruko y Liz: Kasumi!

Kasumi: No pensé que vendría!

Liz: bueno en todo caso quédate con nosotras esta noche y ninguna más.

Haruko: p-pero que! se jodera de miedo mira esa apariencia de loli!

Kasumi: Harumi ya conoce el juego y lo jugo conmigo.

Haruko: oh ..

Harumi: quiero ver a bonnie!

Kasumi: si lo veras pero querrá matarte.

Liz: bueno entremos.

-las 4 fueron a la oficina.-

Liz: me sorprende que justo allá 4 sillas.

Kasumi: esto es obra del destino.

Haruko: aja …

-se pusieron a escuchar la llamada.-

Harumi: el zorro está ahí.

Liz: foxy! amor!

Foxy: e-eh?! como que amor -foxy se sonrojo un poco.

Kasumi y haruko: Tsundere!

Foxy: aag! cállense!

Harumi: hum –harumi flasheo a foxy.-

Foxy: ag! de nuevo! -foxy se fue.-

Liz: ni siquiera lo vimos.

Kasumi: nananana. –tarareaba una canción.-

Haruko: ya deja de escuchar música.

Kasumi: bueh. –en eso se quitó los audífonos.-

-luego de 13 minutos foxy y bonnie aparecieron.-

Harumi: Bonnie! kyaa es tan lindo.

Kasumi: resiste son malos!

Bonnie: l-lindo?

Foxy: déjalas están locas.

Kasumi: a quien le dices loca maldito perro!

Foxy: soy un zorro!

Haruko: el poder de la luz! piumpium –haruko los flasheo y se fueron.- he he.

Kasumi: buaaah! quiero ver a freddy!

Liz: Uh yo no …

Kasumi: que dijiste!

Liz: es un animatronic más que nos querrá matar!

Kasumi: bueh.

Harumi: la caja!

Kasumi: mierd* -Kasumi le dio cuerda a la caja.- mangle se movió.

Harumi: Freddy delante!

Kasumi: Freddy! -los diseños se aclaran más adelante.-

-liz sujeto a kasumi para que no fuera a donde freddy.-

Liz: calmeishon!

Haruko: ehy freddy cuando admitirás que Bonnie te da dura todas las noches?

Freddy: pero que dices maldita enferma!?

Liz: oh talvez es foxy?

Freddy: grrr... por esa misma razón morirán malditas locas! –Bonnie iba llegando al lugar.-

Liz: es un desafío? -Liz sonrió sádicamente.-

Freddy: ugh .. das más miedo que Bonnie.

Bonnie: ugh...

Haruko: el poder de luz-chan!

Kasumi: si lo haces te reviento maldita hija de ...

Liz: sin groserías.

Kasumi: no puedo aguantarlo decir groserías es parte de mí!

Liz: sin groserías dije.

Kasumi: ugh bueno.

-Haruko los flasheo y se fueron.-

Liz: aah al fin.

Harumi: umh .. chica se acerca conducto derecho.

Liz: eh chica?

Haruko: hehe no nos había atacado.

Kasumi: mangle se movió repito mangle se movió.

Harumi: hey miren el zorro volvió.

Haruko: ya vete de una buena vez.

Foxy: tu no me dices que hacer marinera.

Liz: kyaa es tan lindo.

Foxy: ugh .. c-cállate -foxy se sonrojo un poco.-

Liz: agárrenme porque me desmayo.

-harumi lo flasheo y se fue.-

Harumi: Chica!

Kasumi: Demonios! solo hay 3 mascaras!

Liz: ugh! sabía que esto era un problema.

-Haruko y liz tenían puestas las máscaras.-

Haruko: no no no y no!

Kasumi: grrr.

-kasumi le puso su máscara a Harumi.-

Harumi: e-eh?

-Kasumi se escondió debajo de la mesa y se cubrió con una manta que por casualidad andaba trayendo.

Chica: uh? yo había visto a 1 ... uh bueno parece que no está.

-Chica se fue.-

-las 3 se sacaron la máscara y Kasumi salió de donde estaba escondida.-

Kasumi: creo que tendremos que hacerlo así hasta que terminemos esta noche.

Liz: son recién las 3.

Harumi: eh chica era muy linda.

Haruko: verdad.

Kasumi: grrr. –kasumi miraba directamente el pasillo.-

Harumi: El zorro volvió de nuevo uh.. y bonnie igual!

Foxy: ugh ... sí que están locas.

Liz: Foxy te amo.

Foxy: b-basta!

Haruko: eh yo también lo amo!

Liz: yo lo vi primero!

Haruko: maldita!

Harumi: uh se están acercando.

Haruko: luz-chan ataca de nuevo! -los flasheo y se fueron.

Liz: ya son las 6!

Harumi: wii! quiero volver mañana.

Kasumi: sep!

Haruko y Liz: no!

Kasumi: vamos estará bien.

Liz: b-bueno como digas.

-a la noche siguiente.-

Liz: nueva noche!

Harumi y Kasumi: sep!

Liz: se han dado cuenta que las dos terminan en mí?

Harumi: uh es verdad.

Kasumi: -Kasumi aguanto la risa pero después se hecho a reír.- hahahaha.

Liz: ahora que dije.

Haruko: seguro entendió mal lo que dijiste y lo malpensó.

Kasumi: bien .. ah .. listo entremos.

Haruko: night 4.

Liz: ahora si joderemos.

Harumi: Mangle esta adelante! ... ya se fue.

Kasumi: está en los conductos.

Harumi: miren el zorro!

Foxy: por favor llámame foxy.

Kasumi y Haruko: foxy the dog.

Foxy: grr ... ya basta.

Kasumi: hehehehe uh? ehy haruko tu novio acaba de mandar un mensaje al grupo.

Liz: quién? Souta?

Haruko: que no es mi novio maldita!

Kasumi: me pregunto que asíamos bueno... estamos trabajando y el perro focsy  
esta delante de nosotras y …. enviar.

foxy: que no soy un perro!

Bonnie: ehy tranquilízate foxy comete un sniker.

Harumi: Bonnie! Kyaa.

Bonnie: u-ugh. -bonnie se sonrojo un poco.-

Haruko: ehy es genial no? no nos ha salido bb.

Liz: no lo invoques

Harumi: Mangle!

-todas se pusieron la máscara menos Kasumi ya que se escondió.-

Kasumi: sep es mujer. -acá mangle es mujer.-

Haruko: escucho a bb.

Liz: ves lo has invocado!

Harumi: uh bb está dentro!

-ya saben lo que isieron todas.-

Liz: freddy! freddy esta delante!

Freddy: uh.. las locas, pronto las atraparemos.

Kasumi: te amo.

Freddy: enserio ya b-basta malditas locas.

Liz: parecemos fangirls haha.

Haruko: yo pensaba que lo éramos.

Harumi: fan que?

Haruko: son como fans locas.

Harumi: oh.

Haruko: luz-chan al ataque! –lo flasheo y se fue.-

Kasumi: estoy casi segura que nos van a matar en otra noche.

Haruko: si es que pasamos esta noche.

Kasumi: no creo soportar todo eso apenas lo soporte en el juego

Liz: que negativas.

Harumi: ahí que ser siempre positiva!

Kasumi: si claro.

Liz: buaah son recién las 3.

Harumi: Hmp.-

Kasumi: Quisiera ser la princesa que siempre vas a amar sin dudar deberías  
saber de corazón comooo debeee ser.

Haruko: tú siempre serás mi princesa.

Kasumi: muérete por favor.

Liz: hahaha no basta con souta?

Haruko: era una broma, retrasada!

Liz: Yo también lo decía de broma.

Harumi: bb llego.

-todas se pusieron las máscaras y Kasumi se escondió como siempre.-

-2 horas después.-

Haruko: hmm oye kasumi ... kasumi despierta!

Kasumi: ah que?

Haruko: soy la única que esta despierta!

Kasumi: son las 5 y no dormí la siesta en la mañana que esperas?

Haruko: y porque no dormiste?!

Kasumi: me puse a ver videos y a leer fanfics.

Haruko: no puedo controla...

-6 am.-

Haruko: bueno si puedo.

Kasumi: si si ya vamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien ese fue el cap! muchas gracias por leer.


	4. Capitulo4 1-3: Wow

Bien capitulo 4. Como verán este cap tiene 3 partes y es que me puse a escribir y se

me iso muy largo xd así que lo repartí en 3 partes.

-Fnaf le pertenece a Scott.

-Los animatronic's están humanizados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 4 parte 1/3 : wow

Kasumi: 5 noche y acá es donde nos matan.

Haruko: sep.

Harumi: no nos van a matar.

Liz: vamos entremos.

-en la oficina.-

Kasumi: esta noche esconde un gran final siempre que te mantengas viva termina  
termina la hermosa historia no hui.. -Haruko la interrumpió.-

Haruko: basta!

Kasumi: bien... deberían morir deberían morir simplem...

Liz: enserio?

Kasumi: bien bien.

Harumi: Foxy llego.

Foxy: me sorprende que aun sigan con vida.

Haruko: vete zorro!

Kasumi: eh tranqui.

-Haruko flasheo a Foxy.-

Harumi: escucho a bb.

Liz: chica!

-todas se pusieron la máscara y chica se fue.-

Kasumi: freddy! -Kasumi se ha parado para ir a darle un abrazo pero  
liz la detuvo.-

-todas se pusieron la máscara y se fue.-

Harumi: bah que rápido.

Liz: eh! bb y bonnie!

-todas se pusieron la máscara.-

Liz: 3 am.

Harumi: mangle viene

Liz: bb volvio!

-bb entro y desactivo las luces.-

BB: hi.

Liz: como te odio maldito!

Kasumi: ponte la jodida mascara!

Haruko: Nos veremos en la otra vida.

Harumi: carajo…

Kasumi: CTM!

-1 hora después.-

Kasumi: ugh.. -Kasumi miro a su alrededor.- p-pero .. ugh. -Todas estaban vivas  
pero amarradas.- maldita sea hmm .. bien ya casi. -kasumi se logró desatar.-  
hehe menos mal que leí ese blog uh.. bien.

-Kasumi despertó a Haruko y le tapó la boca.-

Haruko: hmpp! ... hm?

Kasumi: sshhh.

-después de estar todas desatadas.-

Harumi: como saldremos de acá.

Liz: son las 4 esperemos hasta las 6.

Harumi: y sin nos vienen a ver!?

Haruko: atémonos de nuevo! así no sospechan.

Kasumi: pero.. nos van a matar antes de las 6 solo queda salir.

Liz: grr maldita sea!

Harumi: buaah que hacemos.

Kasumi: ssh. -kasumi se puso seria.-

Foxy: y que tal si intentamos ser sus amigos? -Foxy tenía el pelo rojo llevaba unos pantalones cafés cortos, un cinturón rojo oscuro, una bandana roja y unas botas negras, una camisa roja y un polero de color negro además de llevar su parche su garfio y  
La cola de zorro con las orejas. Foxy era el más alto de todos.-

Freddy: ya lo intentamos con otro guardia y salió mal mejor matémoslas. -Freddy tenía el pelo castaño y llevaba una polera café crema con una chaqueta sin mangas corta color café oscuro unos pantalones grises y zapatos negros además de un cinturón café sus orejas de oso y su gorro.  
Freddy era el más pequeño de todos los hombres después de bb y Toy Bonnie.-

Chica: y que pasa si esta vez es diferente? -Chica tenía el pelo dorado corto y con dos coletas que amarraba con unos lindos lazos naranjos  
Llevaba un vestido amarillo también usaba un delantal unas medias naranjas y zapatos naranjo oscuro,  
Chica era la más pequeña de todas las mujeres.-

Bonnie: ugh chica podría tener razón ... -Bonnie tenía el pelo morado llevaba una camisa morado claro una chaqueta corta sin mangas negra  
pantalones negros al igual que sus zapatos además tenía sus orejas de conejo .-

Freddy: podríamos intentarlo...

Foxy: oigan y los toys?

Toy bonnie: nos llamaron? -Toy bonnie tenía el pelo celeste una camisa celeste claro un chaleco negro sin mangas que llevaba abierto, unos  
pantalones grises un cinturón y zapatos negros. Tenía las mejillas pintadas y sus orejas de conejo.-

Mangle: holaas! -Mangle tenia el pelo corto color blanco con puntas rosadas y llevaba una pequeña coleta de lado que amarraba con un lazo rosado  
Un abrigo con color rosa y una polera rosa pastel con unos shorts rosas unas calcetas rosa pastel y unas botas rosa oscuro además  
Su cola y orejas de zorro y la cabeza de endoesqueleto a su lado.-

Toy chica: ya saben lo que van a hacer con las chicas? -Toy chica tenía el pelo muy largo rubio la mayoría de su pelo lo llevaba suelto pero el otro  
Eran dos coletas bien cortas, llevaba una polera rosada sin mangas corta  
además de una falda con volantes corta de color amarillo unas medias rosa clara unas  
botas rosa oscuro y su delantal.-

Toy freddy: supongo que si verdad? -toy freddy tenía el pelo un poco largo color  
café oscuro además de una camisa café claro su corbata un pantalón café y unos zapatos negros  
y llevaba consigo su gorro y sus orejas de oso.-

Kasumi: salimos?

Liz: no lo sé...

Harumi: debemos salir e intentar hablar con ellos.

Haruko: kasumi va primero!

-Haruko empujo a Kasumi fuera de parts/service que era donde se encontraban, detrás de kasumi  
estaba Haruko que le seguía Liz y al final Harumi que miraba de reojo.-

Kasumi: u-ugh.

Freddy: p-pero que, maldita sea foxy! te dije que apretaras más las amarras!

Foxy: ugh.. lo siento –bajo la mirada.-

Kasumi: ugh. -Kasumi tomo aire y sonrió.- bien no que querían hablar?

Toy chica: pensé que nos tenían miedo.

Harumi: claro que lo tenemos

Liz: pero aun así.

Haruko: los admiramos.

Mangle: admirar?

Toy freddy: oh así que son fan's del juego.

Harumi: por algo estamos acá.

Liz: sep -Liz guiño el ojo.-

Toy bonnie: oh pues .. gracias por las pulseras entonces.

Haruko: ugh..

Foxy: vez.

Chica: ellos podían ser nuestros amigos y nosotros los atacábamos.

Kasumi: no sabían eso?

Freddy: no..

Kasumi: ni siquiera con las cosas que les decíamos?

Foxy: hmm... nop.

Haruko: son retrasados oh q... auh!

-Kasumi le dio un pisotón en el pie a Haruko.-

Kasumi: Eso te pasa por meterte con fnaf!

Haruko: pero porque me pegas tan fuerte.

Kasumi: es mejor así.

Harumi: hmmm. -harumi se puso a mirar a todos los animatronicos uno por uno directo a los ojos.- parece que no están mintiendo.

Haruko: que?

Kasumi: Harumi es mágica... mente kawaii.

Haruko: hehe.

Liz: uh... me gustaría haber venido a este lugar de niña. –hablaba calmadamente.-

Kasumi: uhyy se puso emotiva.

Liz: c-cállate.

Haruko: ehy tranquila.

Liz: grrr.

Harumi: grrr.

Haruko: porque gruñen?

Harumi: oh… solo me pareció gracioso como hiso Liz y lo quise hacer igual.

Kasumi: ehy ehy miren quien está al teléfono.

Foxy: ehy freddy parecen que se llevan muy bien eh?

Freddy: no tanto como tú y chica.

Foxy: que estas insinuando enano...

Freddy: no soy enano solo es que tú me ves enano ya que eres bastante grande.

Bonnie: ugh... miren lo que están haciendo.

Freddy: eh?

chica: son muy graciosas hehe.

Kasumi: aleja esa cosa de mí!

Haruko: oh vamos es solo una abeja.

Kasumi: aaaah.

Liz: Haruko déjala!

-Las tres estaban corriendo por todo el recinto, Haruko perseguía a kasumi y Liz a  
Haruko.

Haruko: no hacen nada.

Kasumi: Pican! y son feas y hacen ruido!

Toy freddy: u-ugh mangle as algo porfavor.

Mangle: okey! -mangle corrió a perseguir a Haruko y sí que corría bastante rápido.-

Kasumi: me va a dar un ataque cardiaco!

Liz: Paren!

Kasumi: Harumi ayúdame!

Haruko: no! ayúdame a mí!

Harumi: u-uh eh... -harumi tenía unas pequeñas gotas de llanto en sus ojos ya que  
no sabía a quién ayudar.-

Kasumi: la vas a hacer llorar!

Haruko: tú la vas a hacer llorar.

Kasumi: si no te detienes me enojare!

Haruko: y que me vas a hacer enana?

Mangle ahí voy! -mangle salto y agarro a Haruko.- te atrape!

Haruko: uh... -Haruko metió la abeja dentro de la boca de mangle y esta se puso de pie  
de inmediato.-

Mangle: eh eh! -mangle escupió la abeja.-

-Haruko se paró.-

Kasumi: hehe. -Kasumi le dio una patada en toda la cara a Haruko cuando se estaba parando y esta cayó al  
suelo rendida.-

Haruko: u-uh golpeas fuerte... -dijo a medias Haruko.-

Harumi: Kasumi! le pegaste fuerte.

Kasumi: ella sabe que le tengo miedo a las abejas y aun así eso!

Foxy: a las abejas enserio?

Kasumi: desde que vi ese programa de abejas asesinas no las veo de la misma forma.

Mangle: y saben mal -dijo mangle después de que se tomó un vaso de agua.-

Kasumi: gracias Mangle.

Mangle: denada he he.

Liz: hmm son casi las 6 faltan como 45 minutos, que hacemos?

Kasumi: nanananananananaaaa.

Haruko: maldita sea...

Liz: por favor no empieces.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien esa fue la parte 1 espero que les aya gustado x3


	5. Capitulo4 2-3: Wow

Bien acá esta la segunda parte y no se porque siempre digo "bien" al

iniciar cada cap xd.

-Fnaf le pertenece a Scott.

-Los animatronic's están humanizados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 4 2/3 : Wow.

Kasumi: okey okey yo quería cantar. -Hace puchero.-

Haruko: karaoke!

Freddy: pero que…

Liz: alguien tiene un cuchillo?

Chica: si hay uno en la co... -Kasumi le tapó la boca a chica.-

Kasumi: hehe.

Liz: ugh…

-Haruko toco a Liz y dijo.- pinta!

Kasumi: hehehe. -Kasumi empezó a correr.-

Liz: grrr tramposa!

Bonnie: que están haciendo...

-Liz toco a Harumi.-

Liz: pinta!

Harumi: u-uh? o-oye! -Harumi igual empezó a jugar.-

Mangle: ehy yo igual quiero!

Liz: corre de Harumi y que no te toque.

Mangle: okey!

-y así estuvieron las 5 hasta las 5:57.-

Kasumi: faltan 4 minutos tienes la llave?

Liz: nope.

Toy bonnie: ehy es esta? -Toy bonnie mostro una llave.-

Kasumi: eyup!

Haruko: Eso me suena a algo.

Kasumi: dora dora la vio... exploradora.

Liz: que te pasa?

Kasumi: no se, de arrepente me pongo así.

Haruko: pobre de tu familia.

Kasumi: jodete.

Liz: bien nos vamos?

Haruko: esperen... donde esta Harumi?

Liz: ugh...

-Todos se fueron a sus sitios sin decir nada.-

Kasumi: 6 am.

-Harumi salió de parts/service.-

Liz: que hacías allí?

Harumi: me escondía.

Haruko: de quien?

Harumi: de ustedes.

Liz: porque?

Harumi: porque no quería que me la pegaran.

-unas 6 horas después.-

Kasumi: nunca vi tu cuarto.

Harumi: tiene muchos posters.

Haruko: he he.

Liz: dejen de mirar mis posters!

Kasumi: ay pero no se enoje.

Harumi: haha.

Liz: bien y que hacemos?

-Kasumi sonrió sádicamente.-

Kasumi: oh que tal si jugamos a verdad oh reto.

Haruko y Harumi: sep!

Kasumi: porque si no es eso es a la botella.

Liz: bien bien a verdad oh reto.

Kasumi: Haruko empieza.

Haruko: Harumi verdad oh reto?

Harumi: Verdad.

Haruko: hmm has tenido novio?

Harumi: umh si eh tenido 2

Haruko: soy una forever alone.

Kasumi: pff yo solo soy apropósito.

Liz: aja.

Kasumi: haces un comentario y te jodes.

Liz: si si como digas pequeña.

Kasumi: calla jirafa.

Haruko: Harumi te toca.

Harumi: Kasumi!

Kasumi: Verdah mentirosah.

Harumi: eeh? bueno olvidemos eso y digamos que dijiste verdad.

Kasumi: ktpz!

Harumi: u-ugh bueno si tuvieras que cambiarte de ropa con alguna  
de nosotras al frente tuyo con quién sería?

Kasumi: tú ya que Haruko es una pervertida y Liz sacaría fotos y lo  
publicaría.

Haruko y Liz: que!

Harumi: hehe.

Kasumi: hmm Liz verdad oh... reto?

Liz: Haruko me dijo que no era bueno elegir reto contigo  
pero pfff no te tengo miedo así que reto.

Kasumi: he he -La voz de Kasumi sonaba más de niña peque.- pues bueno  
si es asi -ahora la puso normal.- sufrirás.

Liz: eh?

Kasumi: te reto ah... salir de aquí ir al negocio de al frente y traerme un  
dorito en 1 minuto.

Liz: ha que fácil!

Kasumi: como digas hehe.

-Liz salió a todo correr bajando las escaleras y casi tropieza y de ahí llego  
a la calle.-

Harumi: no sabe que está tu perro verdad?

Kasumi: nop.

Haruko: que perro?

Kasumi: miremos desde la ventana -dijo sonriendo.-

-Liz iba de lo más bien hasta que un perro mediano color café claro la empezó a perseguir.-

Liz: e-eh? aléjate! ... uh... es el perro de Kasumi.

Kasumi: hehe.

Haruko: le advertí.

-Liz volvió pero con 5 segundos de retraso.-

Liz: lo logre!

Kasumi: game over.

Liz: eh!?

Kasumi: te retrasaste 5 segundos.

Liz: segundos!

Kasumi: y ahora tu castigo.

Liz: castigo!

Kasumi: si pierdes ahí castigo es justo.

Liz: eeeh!?

Kasumi: usaras falda corta en el turno de hoy.

Liz: queeeeeeeeee!?

Haruko y harumi: oooh.

-a la noche.-

Kasumi: no sabía lo que pensaba dejando a mi hijo detrás y ahora sufro de esta gran  
condena.

Liz: la ira culpa y tristeza me atormentan por siempre no puedo esperar el fin del rio.  
Haruko: ya cállense.

Harumi: Haruko no seas mala. –Dijo regañándole tiernamente.-

Haruko: tu ternura para regañar a la gente supera los límites.

Harumi: uh?

Liz: entremos.

-Liz abrió la puerta y entraron todas.-

Liz Haruko y Harumi: holaa.

Todos los animatronicos: hola.

Liz: Kasumi estas despierta?

Kasumi: sh.

Haruko: que le pasa?

Kasumi: lo paseeeeee! me quedan 0 pa's! pero me lo pase!  
y tengo la imagen con Armin!

Liz: eh? de Corazon de melon?

Kasumi: yeah baby.

Haruko: I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world Life in plastic, it´s fantastic.

Harumi: eeeh?

Liz: está loca déjala -Liz llevaba una falda corta color negra y una polera sin mangas  
negra igual, además de unas zapatillas negras y unas calcetas negras altas y llevaba  
una coleta.-

Kasumi: loca estará tu abuela! bien okno -Kasumi llevaba un poleron de lana color azul con  
cuello de tortuga unos shorts azules medias azul marino y zapatos azules y llevaba el  
pelo suelto.-

Haruko: que te fumaste? -Haruko llevaba una polera roja con un corazón que decía  
i love gamer's unos short negros unas zapatillas rojas y polainas negras y el pelo suelto.-

Harumi: fumar? -Harumi llevaba una falda circular color rosa que le llegaba hasta el estómago  
con un top color rosa pastel y unos zapatos bajos color rosa y el pelo suelto.-

Haruko: no nada...

Kasumi: (perfecto la falda lista y ahora necesito…. Nah que flojera que pase lo que tenga que pasar.)

Liz: pasa algo?

Kasumi: nope.

Liz: segura?

Kasumi: sipe.

Haruko: enserio? Kasumi: bien estaba pensando en cómo hacer un nuevo dibujo en el que trabajo.

Liz: eh de que?

Kasumi: hora de aventura.

Haruko: viejos tiempos.

Kasumi: si muy viejos.

Liz: de que hablan?

Harumi: ni idea... bueno tengo que darle algo a Bonnie.

Liz: amor?

Harumi: no pero algo que hice con mucho amor.

Liz: oh... hablando de eso iré a hablar con Foxy.

Harumi: bien!

Haruko: bien a la de 3.

Kasumi: bien!

Haruko: 1... 2...3!

Kasumi: en tres meses la herencia va a ser para mi si el primero en heredar  
no me lo quiere impedir debemos regar la flor de nuestra independización y así  
conformaremos la revolución.

Haruko: al primer ataque será ella quien arranque al capitán len kagamine no hay  
quien se compare.

Liz: cállense!

Haruko y kasumi: bien.

Liz: grr.

Haruko: vieja mandona. –dijo en voz baja.-

Liz: perdona!

Haruko: eh que? yo no dije nada

Liz: grr.

-Con Harumi.-

Harumi: bien! esta solo -Harumi se acercó a Bonnie y le dio una caja que contenía  
chocolates.-

Bonnie: eh? para mí?

Harumi: s-si.

Bonnie: oh ... muchas gracias señorita que tal si lo compartimos?

Harumi: e-eh? -Harumi se puso roja y susurro.- bien... claro porque no?

-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.-

Liz: eeh mírala tiene sus encantos .. bien ahora yo .. eh que hace en parts/service?

-Liz siguió a Foxy sin que nadie la viera.- uh… -liz entro a parts/service y se escondió.-

Foxy: -suspiro.- alfin tranquilidad.  
-Con kasumi.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

y ese fue la segunda parte espero que les aya gustado! muchas gracias por leer!


	6. Capitulo4 3-3: Wow

Bien la ultima parte del capitulo 4 espero que les guste!

-Fnaf el pertenece a Scott.

-Los animatronic's están humanizados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 4 3/3 : Wow.

Kasumi: hehe.

Freddy: uh?

toy freddy: si... lo vi el otro día era como tu pero era todo negro.

Freddy: eso está mal y que hay de Puppet?

Toy freddy: nah por una extraña razón no sale de su caja y bb no quiere moverse  
ni hacer nada.

Freddy: ugh...

Chica: umh que les pasara.

Freddy: tranquila pronto volverán a la normalidad.

Chica: bien, confiare en ti como siempre.

Freddy: he he.

Mangle: oye Chica Toy Chica te llama... decir dos veces chicas se me hace  
raro.

Chica: ya voy!

Toy freddy: bien te dejo iré con Toy Bonnie.

Freddy: bien, adiós.

-Kasumi se acercaba lentamente a Freddy y cuando llego le abrazo la cintura.-

Freddy: e-eh!? q-que haces!?

Kasumi: te abrazo ciego.

Freddy: pero porque de esa parte?

Kasumi: me da gracia.

Freddy: bien como sea. -Freddy tomo a kasumi en sus brazos y así kasumi le dio un abrazo.-

Kasumi: y no quieres un beso?

Freddy: ya para de bromear.

Kasumi: he he.

-con Haruko.-

Haruko: y yo pensé que kasumi igual era forever alone conmigo pero me equivoque  
maldita bidha, yo me quería agarrar a Foxy maldita Liz... uh?

Chica: hey Haruko ven.

Haruko: bueh - Haruko entro a la cocina y estaban mangle bonbon oh toy bonnie chica y toy chica.- uh? Que pasa?

Chica: quieres hacer pizzas?

Haruko: claro aunque no se cocinar...

Toy chica: tranquila te enseñamos.

-en una esquina estaban mangle y toy bonnie hablando mientras el pastelito los miraba y el otro estaba durmiendo.-

Haruko: eeh? Que monos se pueden mover?

Chica: si pero no hablan.

Haruko: genial~

-Con Liz.-

Liz: hehe se durmió.

Es momento de irme -Liz hablaba muy bajo consigo misma.-

-Liz intento irse pero tropezó y un montón de cabezas de animatronicos le callo encima.-

Liz: mierd...

-Foxy se despertó enseguida.-

Foxy: eeh? Liz estas bien?

Liz: si pero estaría mejor si no estuviera atrapada.

-Foxy empezó a patear las cabezas y al fin Liz podía pararse.

Liz: uff.

-Foxy extendió la mano y ayudo a Liz a pararse.-

Liz: hey que caballero.

Foxy: b-basta. -Foxy se sonrojo.-

Liz: hehe... y bueno que haces acá?

Foxy: eso debería preguntarlo yo, porque me seguiste?

Liz: curiosidad.

Foxy: yo quería venir a descansar.

Liz: eeh? y porque.

Foxy: porque... si?

Liz: bueeh te dejare solo capitán.

Foxy: oh no es obligación que te vayas.

Liz: tranqui tengo que acompañar a Haruko oh se sentirá mal por forever alone.

Foxy: bien adiós.

-Liz estaba caminando y de arrepente se tropezó con una  
De las cabezas de animatronicos.-

Liz: (hm!?) -Pensó Liz ya que el tropiezo provoco que ella cayera encima de Foxy provocando un beso, así es los dos se estaban besando.-

-Y al darse cuenta de eso los dos se separaron rápidamente muy sonrojados.-

Foxy: e-eh! Acaso no miras por donde vas torpe! -dijo muy sonrojado.-

Liz: no es mi culpa caer encima tuyo ! -dijo sonrojada.-

Foxy: agg... no importa igual fue tu culpa!

Freddy: que fue su culpa?

-Freddy entro con Haruko Harumi y Kasumi detrás.-

Kasumi: hmm?

Liz: eeeh. (mierda mierda!)

Foxy: fue su culpa que las cabezas se le cayeran encima!

Liz: bien bien si fue mi culpa pero no fue apropósito!

Freddy: ya basta, Liz las chicas te estaban buscando.

Haruko: que hacían aquí solos? Con la luz apagada? Ehh?

-Foxy y Liz se sonrojaron.-

Liz: c-cállate.

Haruko: he he.

Kasumi: ya basta horaku.

Haruko: te voy a matar.

Kasumi: atrévete.

Haruko: atrévete,te,te,te salte del closet  
Destápate quítate el esmalte deja de taparte que nadie va a retractarte  
Levántate ponte hyper.

Harumi: hahaha.

Kasumi: pff ya calla. -todos salieron de parts/service.-

Kasumi: hey me acorde algo.

Haruko: de que?

Liz: se te olvido algo?

Kasumi: no, que Haruko debía besar a Toy Bonnie.

Haruko: mierda.

Harumi: Toy Bonnie está en el escenario y todos los demás fuera.

Liz: puedes aprovechar que están lejos y que la cortina esta puesta.

Haruko: bien bien lo are.

Kasumi: en la boca.

Haruko: comoo!?

Kasumi: por el retraso.

Haruko: bien pero le diré que fue un reto.

Liz: nosotras te vamos a vigilar.

Harumi: yo no, iré con Bonnie.

-Harumi se fue.-

Liz: bien yo y Kasumi así que ve.

Haruko: bien.

-Haruko entro al escenario mientras que Liz y Kasumi estaban viendo desde detrás de la cortina.-

Haruko: ehy Toy Bonnie que haces aquí solo?

Toy bonnie: uh? ... oh Haruko, solo vine a relajarme.

Haruko: te molesta si me siento?

Toy bonnie: para nada, adelante.

Haruko: bien.

-Haruko se sentó al lado de Toy Bonnie.-

Haruko: hey Toy.

Toy Bonnie: si?

-haruko se abalanzó sobre Toy Bonnie y lo beso y rápidamente se separó de él.-

Toy bonnie: eeh que fue eso.

Haruko: hice una apuesta y perdí y tenía que besarte...

Toy bonnie: bien si es eso no importa.

-Kasumi y Liz la chocaron y susurraron.- si!

-un tiempo después.-

Harumi: porque no estamos en la oficina?

Haruko: porque ya no nos atacan.

Harumi: oh…

Kasumi: bien ahora que?

Harumi: hmm no se. -hace puchero.-

Haruko: no se me ocurre nada.

Liz: iré a ver a Foxy -al irme Kasumi me miro con una mirada de sospecha, era casi obvio que se dio cuenta que accidentalmente  
Bese a Foxy.-

-Liz se dirigió a party room 3 y estaban chica y Foxy juntos y empezó a escuchar de lo que hablaban.-

Foxy: tranquila todo estará bien pronto estarán como eran antes.

Chica: espero que sí pero... que pasa si son malos?

Chica: Foxy... -chica estaba a punto de llorar ya abrazo a Foxy.-

Foxy: tranquila -Foxy le acariciaba la cabeza a chica para calmarla.-

Liz: (enserio! Porque no lo pensé el foxica! Me olvide del foxica! Maldito infiel! Grrrr, espera!? Como que infiel nisiquiera somos novios! Porque estoy celosa!? Maldita sea.)

-Liz se fue del lugar.-

-Con Kasumi.-

-Freddy y Kasumi estaban en la oficina, Kasumi estaba sentada en la mesa del escritorio y Freddy en una de las sillas mientras que Haruko y Harumi espiaban  
De lo que hablaban.-

Kasumi: bah un Shadow Freddy nunca lo vi en el juego talvez será porque solo ponía la cámara de donde estaba la caja musical  
En la noche 3 de adelante.

Freddy: si es muy raro además de que Puppet no hace nada y también bb.

Kasumi: hmm... eh!

Freddy: que pasa?

Kasumi: un mensaje ... listo... oye ahí alguien viéndonos

Freddy: si yo igual siento lo mismo.

Kasumi: ya sabemos que están hay salgan.

-Harumi y Haruko salieron se despidieron y se fueron.-

Kasumi: hehe… ehy mira quieres jugar a esto? –Kasumi le mostro su celular.-

Freddy: bueh.

-Con Liz.-

Liz: maldito...

Foxy: ehy Liz!

Liz: jodete.

Foxy: eh!? Que te pasa, ahora que te hice?

Liz: solo déjame en paz.

-Liz se fue y recordó algo que le dijo Kasumi.-

Liz: no te des falsas ilusiones por la primera impresión puede que solo mal interpretes las cosas, le preguntare a ToyChica. -Con toy chica.-

Toy chica: oh... bueno chica tiene varios años pero aún tiene un tanto la mente de una niña y siempre se llevó bien con Foxy  
Así que chica ve a Foxy como un hermano mayor y Foxy ve a chica como su hermanita y nada más que eso así que tranquila.

Liz: oh... gracias Toy chica -le sonríe y se va.- bien Kasumi tiene razón me disculpare con Foxy solo...  
Debo encontrarlo.

-Liz busco a Foxy por todos menos en el escenario y fue a revisar.-

Foxy: que haces acá? No que estas enojada por no sé que.

Liz: oh sobre eso... lo lamento, mal interprete algo.

Foxy: bie... Espera no me digas qu... -Foxy no termino porque eran las 6 am.- bien adiós.

Liz: uh... adiós.

-las 4 chicas se fueron a sus casas y Liz se salvó por las 6 am de seguro Foxy olvidara  
que estaba celosa mañana Haruko iba a pasar la noche en casa de Liz así que se fueron  
juntas mientras conversaban de anime y Liz la empezó a molestar con el beso de TB y  
Haruko se molestaba y así estuvieron hasta llegar a su casa y ponerse a hablar por video  
llamada con las otras 2 chicas y Kasumi empezó a molestar con cosas como "eh les recomiendo  
no meter mucho ruido oh podrán despertar a los vecinos así que Liz tendrás que aguantarte"  
era casi obvio a lo que se refería xd hasta que estuvieron 2 horas así y las 2 chicas  
se fueron a dormir al igual que las otras ... bueno menos Kasumi que se puso a leer  
fanfics.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y ese fue el cap muchas gracias por leer!


	7. Capitulo5: El accidente

Capitulo 5! lo iba a subir ayer pero no tuve tiempo lo siento xd. Una cosa

antes de que empiezan a leer y es que este cap no fue escrito por mi

si no que fue escrito por una amiga mía xd y le agradezco ademas de que

mas adelante habrá cap's mios y cap's de ella así que sin nada mas que

escribir pasemos al capitulo xd

-Fnaf le pertenece a Scott.

-Los animatronics están humanizados.

-Este capitulo no fue escrito por mi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 5: el accidente

Liz: ¿a las ocho?, Vale Vale.*Corta el celular.

Haruko: ¿Quién era?

Kasumi: ¿Unos de tus pretendientes?

Liz: -Le da un guate a Kasumi.- sonrojada.- ¡Y-Y-Y-Y-Yo no tengo pretendientes!

Harumi: Holitas!

Liz: Ho ho ho hoooola.

Haruko: Hola.

Kasumi: Hol..a…-Sobandose la nuca.-

Liz: No fue ni tan fuerte.

Harumi: ¿Qué pasó?

Haruko: Kasumi se atrevió a invocar a la demonio Liz.

Liz: ¡Eh Haruko! ¿También quieres un gran golpe?

Haruko: No Liz-Sama –Haciéndole una reverencia.

Kasumi y Harumi: Acojonante.

Liz: -Con los ojos escondidos tras el cabello.- ¿Dijieron algo señoritas?

Kasumi y Harumi: ¡Claro que no liz-sama!-arrodilladas ante Liz.

-Unas 2 horas después.-

Kasumi: en 10 minutos vendrá tú amiga, Liz.

Liz: Si. Dijo que nos llevaría al mcdonalds. Me vestiré.

-Todas eligieron su ropa.-

Kasumi: Poleron azul con unos shorts de mezclilla negros y unas converse azules con el pelo suelto.

Haruko: Una polera manga corta de color negra con un estampado de "Don´t stop the music" unos jeans azules y unas vans negras con dos coletas.

Liz: Un poleron grande negro con unos shorts de color negro unas vans negras y el pelo amarrado dejando dos mechones largos conformados por su chasquilla.

Harumi: un vestido hasta las rodillas morado con unas converse rosadas y el pelo suelto.

-tocan la puerta.

Liz: Voy yo.-Corre a abrir la puerta-

• Yukino: ¡Liz!

• Liz: Ya se paciente mierda.

Yukino: ¡Ubicate!

Liz: -abre la puerta.-

Yukino: -Se lanza a lo koala encima de Liz.-

Liz: Hola Yukino…Tu vestido de loli que no eres deja mostrar tus calzones rosas por la puerta.

Yukino: Me da igual.

Liz: bájate.-Yukino se baja.- ¡CHICAAAS, YUKINEECHAN LLEGÓ!

-unos minutos ya en camino a el mcdonalds en el auto.-

Liz y Haruko: -Cantando lo más fuerte posible- ¡Desafiaareee los misteriooos que vendrán, peligro habrá combatiré sin temoor mi fuerza será el amor viviré así viviré coraje sin fin conmigo estas nadie nos vencerá pelearemos por amor y gloria, viviremos para contaar la historia ya no habrá nada imposible, nadie morirá seguiremos de pieeeee vamos siempre afortunadoos vamos orgullosos vamos rumbo al vientooo rumbo al viento solo es cuestión de ir vamos no nos despeinamos con la suerte a nuestro lado el paraíso hallar solo debemos ir por la libertaaad DRAAGOOOOON BAAAALL!

Harumi: ¡Porfavor cállense!

Yukino: Me pareció agradable –sonriendo y conduciendo al mismo tiempo.-

Kasumi: Ya son las 21:00, faltan tres horas…

Yukino: ¿Tres horas para que?

Todas menos Yukino: Para nuestro empleo.

Yukino: ¿Puedo acompañarlas?

Kasumi: Estoy de acuerdo

Harumi: Lo mismo digo.

Haruko y Liz: pero es peligroso.

Yukino: ¡Llegamos!

-Después de unos 30 min estaban comiendo y hablando del tema.-

Yukino: ¿Qué clase de trabajo es el suyo?

Liz: ¿Recuerdas F.N.A.F?

Yukino: Claro que sí.

Kasumi: Pues es en esa pizzería

NOTA: Yukino lleva un vestido hasta los muslos suelto de color azul Y unos tacones verdes con el pelo rizado hasta el trasero de color rojo.-

Yukino: ¡Claro que iré!

Kasumi: -Comiendo un helado de vainilla-

Liz: -Estira los brazos y accidentalmente bota el helado de Kasumi.- Sería estupendo.

Kasumi: -Aprieta la cabeza de Liz con mucha fuerza- M…M… Mi helado.

Liz: Ah…-Quita la mano de Kasumi y la agarra del cuello del poleron- Es tu culpa por ponerlo en mi camino, Idiota

Harumi: Chicas…Porfavor paren…

Kasumi: Te has atrevido.

Liz: Invocaste a la demonio…

-Haruko harumi y Yukino se ocultan bajo las mesas mientras Haruko graba con su celular.-

Liz: ¡Karyu no tekken! (rugido del dragón de fuego.)

Kasumi: -Se abalanza sobre liz y comienzan a golpearse.

Liz: -Con Kasumi arriba de ella.- Ahora si cagaste. –Le golpe en la mejilla y kasumi cae-

Kasumi: ah si?-se lanza de nuevo contra liz-

-Un buen rato golpeándose con algo de sangre y pelo revuelto-

Yukino :¡YA BASTA! Toma a las dos por el pelo.-

Kasumi y Liz: waaa D:

Harumi: SON LAS 23:00.

-Después de 30 min iban todas en el auto a 15 minutos del trabajo.-

-Ya las 12.

Todas: ¡Justo a tiempo!

Foxy estaba en la entrada. Él se sentía raro y miraba a Yukino.

Todas menos Yukino: Deberías estar en el salón.

Foxy: Pensé que les había pasado algo – Miro a otro lado para ocultar el sonrojo.

Liz: Te ves lindo –Imitó a Foxy.-

Yukino: Interrumpo algo?

Liz: Tsk. Ya vamos a la oficina.

-después de una hora.-

Yukino: 01:56 Am,¿Porque no intentan matarlas?

Harumi y Haruko: Creo que formamos un gran vínculo.

Liz: ¡Vamos a verlos! ¿Te animas yukiNee?

Yukino: Claro que sí.

Liz pasó primero después Harumi atrás Kasumi más atrás Haruko y de las últimas Yukino observando todo.-

Liz: ¿Chicos?

Toy Freddy: Hola chicas ¿Quién es esa de pelo rojo?

Yukino: Mi nombre es Yukino Futaba.

Chica y Foxy estaban en el despacho hablando.

Chica: ¿Por qué te ocultas de ellas?

Foxy: Temo que te hagan algo…

Chica: No es eso. ¿Yukino te hizo algo?

Foxy: No es eso…

-Liz se acercó y vió a los 2 hablar.-

Liz: me dan ganas de golpear algo -lo susurra mientras apreta la puerta y se va.-

-Ya después a las 04:00 AM.-

Foxy: Liz He hey!

Liz: Púdrete.-Ignorándolo.-

Yukino: Foxy déjala.

-Más Rato después foxy y yukino se quedaron solos.-

Foxy: Lamento hacerte esto pero..

Yukino: ¿uh?-se le nubla la mente y sienteun dolor gigante-¡kyaaaaa!

Foxy: -con el hocico lleno de sangre.

Yukino: -Cae al suelo inconsciente.-

Foxy: que eh hecho.

-Llega Liz.-

Liz: YUKINOO! -grita y al gritar le salen lagrimas se acerca corriendo y la coloca en sus rodillas.- Foxy...que hiciste? -Voz fría y cortante.-

Foxy: Pensé que te haría daño.

Liz: MATASTE A MI HERMANA! TU ME HICISTE DAÑO A MI! –Grita.

-Llega Haruko.-

Haruko: Yukinee! -Se acerca con Liz y Yukino.-

Haruko; Tranquila LizCHan.

Liz: Me tranquilizaría...Claro si no matara a mi hermana!

-Llegan todos a causa de los gritos de Liz.-

Foxy: Bien Perdón!

Liz: Pedir perdón no hará que se sienta mejor.

-Las chicas humanas se acercaron a Yukino.-

Harumi :Yukino...porfavor vive -Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.-

Haruko; Yukinee!

Kasumi: Liz! Yukino!

Freddy: Foxy que has hecho?!

Foxy:-Llora.- Perdón...-Cae al suelo llorando.-

Kasumi: -Va con Foxy.- Tranquilo...Ella no está consciente... Todo estará bien...

Liz:Haruko,Harumi llevense a Yukino al hospital. Me quedaré acá con Kasumi

Haruko y harumi asintieron con la cabeza y se llevaron a Yukino directamente al hospital.

Liz: -Comienza a reír alegremente.- Ella es fuerte Ella debe vivir...-Sonríe con algunas lágrimas.-

Foxy: L..Liz-Corre a abrazarla.-

Liz: Vamos...-Sonrojada.-

-Al día siguiente digo 06:00Am.-

Kasumi y Liz: Adiós chicos y chicas -Se despidieron de todos con un beso en la mejilla.-

-En la salida.-

Liz: Ella no estará bien verdad?

Kasumi: L...Liz...ella si que lo estará

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ese fue el cap y si desde ahora de adelante aparecerá 1 persona mas xd

muchas gracias por leer y eso!


End file.
